


Surprised

by lostangelkira



Series: Love At Last [5]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Birth, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sex, Surprises, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: After an accident sends Marissa to Havers' clinic, they get unexpected, but great news. Twice.





	Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has been bugging me to get written for a while now. So I got it out of my head and onto the page. This may be the next to last piece I do for this series. I'm hoping to finish my one incomplete work on the website and do some one shots for my Supernatural/BDB crossover.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy my latest piece full of coma inducing fluff.

*Marissa*

 

She groaned in frustration as she finished throwing up for the second time since she’d woken up that evening. Getting to her feet, she flushed the toilet in the private bathroom of her office. After washing her hands and rinsing her mouth out, she took a seat at her desk again. It was another hour of working on her backlog of paperwork before she was interrupted by her phone. Looking at it, she smiled at seeing Butch’s name come up.

“How are you doing, my _hellren_?” she asked.

“Not too bad for once,” he answered. “Are you feeling any better? I heard you getting sick again when I got up.”

“I am,” she told him. “It…just started all of a sudden.”

He chuckled a little. “Baby…maybe you should go to your brother…for a pregnancy test.”

“You really think that’s it?” she asked, blushing. She felt a little stupid for not thinking of it.

“Just look at the facts,” he said. “It’s been just a little over 3 months since your needing. Have you bled at all?”

“No,” she answered, feeling…a little overwhelmed. Her stomach chose to roll from the thought. “I…I feel a little stupid right now.”

“We’ve all been busy since then, sweetheart,” he said. “How’s about you call Havers and see if you can get in soon? I could ask Jane and Vishous to come along and we’ll go together.”

“I would appreciate that,” she told him. “Thank you. Have a safe night.”

“Always,” he replied, hanging up.

As she was about to call Havers, Maxhine, one of her many workers at Safe Place, came in. She was wide eyed and out of breath.

“What happened?” she asked, getting to her feet.

“One of the boys slipped in the kitchen and pulled a knife down from the counter when he fell,” she explained as they dashed downstairs. “The knife is in his arm and he’s bleeding pretty bad.”

“Did you call for the paramedic?” she asked as they entered the kitchen.

“They’re pulling up now!” another worker called from the front.

“Good,” she sighed.

As she walked around the island…she felt herself grow faint. Blood was everywhere, the young boy pale. Blood normally didn’t bother her in the slightest. But the sight of it... The last thing she remembered was someone crying out and the paramedics running in as she blacked out.

 

*Butch*

 

“Good patrol tonight,” he said to V and Rhage as he got into the passenger seat, V taking the wheel.

“We kicked ass again,” Rhage quipped. “As usual.”

Hearing his phone go off, he answered it without checking ID.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Butch, it’s Maxhine,” a female voice replied. “You need to go to the clinic.”

“What happened?” he asked, his stomach twisting.

“One of the young had an accident and was bleeding all over,” she answered. “Marissa came down with me to handle the situation. She passed out and hit her head pretty hard.”

“On the way,” he said, ending the call.

“What’s going on?” V asked.

“Marissa was rushed to the clinic after passing out and hitting her head,” he told him. “Step on it.”

“I’m going to ghost home,” Rhage told them. “I hope everything is ok.”

V nodded, saying nothing else as he turned and headed for Havers’ clinic. There was no waiting as they approached the door. Jane was waiting for them in the waiting room, looking green.

“You ok, Jane?” he asked, V pulling her close as they walked along.

“Not feeling so hot,” she sighed. “I heard about Marissa and thought I would have Havers take a look at me.”

“That’s weird, even for us,” V said, feeling her forehead. “You’re not hot. Have you ever been sick since you’ve been a ghost?”

“Which is why I’m getting checked out,” she said with a smile. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’ll always be here for you,” he told her as they continued down the hall.

Butch felt his chest loosen as they entered Marissa’s room, finding her sitting up and finishing a Jell-O cup. She had an IV line in and she looked better than she did when she’d left for work. When she looked up, Marissa smiled, gesturing for them to come in. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of her hand.

“Sorry to worry you,” she told him. “I didn’t expect myself to end up on the floor today.”

“No one does, baby,” he chuckled. “I’m just glad you’re ok.”

“Havers came in and took blood,” she said as Jane and V sat in the chair on the other side of the bed. “I…I asked him to do the test.”

“Whatever the result,” Butch told her, kissing her softly. “We’ll take it one day at a time.”

“What test?” Vishous asked.

Before they could reply, in came Havers. Butch still wasn’t happy with the asshole after he’d thrown Marissa out to fend for herself just scant moments before the sun rose, but he couldn’t deny that they needed him for this.

“How are you feeling, Marissa?” he asked, pulling a rolling stool from the corner and having a seat.

“Much better,” she sighed. “Thanks for the injection you gave me. My stomach has been giving me so many problems lately.”

“Which kept you from eating properly and resulted in the fainting spell when your blood pressure spiked at the scene of that young’s accident,” he said, looking over her chart. “I have the results of the pregnancy test you asked for.”

Butch almost laughed at the expression on Vishous’ face, all wide eyed and slack jawed. But he didn’t like the fact that the doctor had went quiet.

“And the result?” Butch asked carefully.

“That is information is for Marissa and me,” Havers replied, his tone hard. “I take patient privacy seriously.”

“I respect that,” he sighed. “Baby?”

“I give permission for Butch, Vishous and Jane to hear my results,” she told him.

Havers nodded and opened the folder. He smiled wide.

“It’s positive,” he told her. “Congratulations, Marissa.”

Butch pulled her close and held her, kissing her softly.

 

*Vishous*

 

He was so happy for Butch and Marissa, he really was. But part of him…kind of wanted that with Jane. After they’d spent her needing together, they’d talked through his feelings on family. His fear…and his longing.

“While you’re here, Havers,” Jane said, sitting forward on his lap. “Could you give me an exam?”

“What’s wrong?” the doctor asked, concern in his voice.

“I’ve been feeling ill,” she replied. “I’m tired all the time. I can’t keep much down and…”

“And what?” Havers asked, encouraging her to continue.

“You know how when I come to help, and I tend to run through walls to get to the OR?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Well…I can’t do that anymore,” she said. “Normally, I just let go of my hold on keeping my body solid and I’m able to just…pass through. Comes in handy. But for the last few months…I haven’t had to even focus on keeping myself here. It’s just like whenever me and Vishous are touching. I’m just…here.”

“Hmm…could I take blood? Run a few tests?” he asked.

She nodded and held her arm out. He took blood quickly and headed for the lab.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Vishous asked her, concerned for her.

“I wasn’t really thinking about it,” she sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” he told her. “I’m not mad. I’m concerned.”

When Havers came back twenty minutes later, he was all smiles.

“I take it you’re ok with everyone here hearing this?” he asked, holding up a folder.

She nodded, reaching out for his hand. Vishous took her hand in both of his, squeezing gently.

“Well, I have to give congratulations again,” Havers said. “You’re pregnant as well.”

Vishous felt the color drain from his face.

“How far along would you say?” she asked.

“From the hormone levels…I would say just over 12 weeks,” he answered. “3 months. That goes for the both of you.”

Jane turned to look at him and frowned.

“Are you ok, V?” she asked. “Remember what we talked about?”

He nodded. “I’m…feeling faint, truthfully. Don’t get me wrong…I want this. I do. But…”

“You can’t help what you feel,” she told him. “You’re going to be ok. We’re going to take this one day at a time.”

V nodded, tucking his head against her throat. He took comfort from her scent, the weight of her in his lap.

“Can we go now?” Butch asked. “I would love to get Marissa home and comfortable.”

“Just let me write a few prescriptions for the two of you,” Havers said, still smiling. “And I want to see you both in a month.”

 

**

 

Vishous was quiet the whole way home, holding Jane’s hand the entire time while he drove. Butch and Marissa were holding each other, talking quietly. It was quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or tense. When they pulled into the garage and headed up to the main house to join everyone for Last Meal, he paused before going into the foyer.

“What’s wrong?” Jane asked him.

Any other time, he would scoff and say he was fine…stuff his emotions down. Now…after what they’ve talked about together, went through together as a family…he just couldn’t do it anymore.

“I…I’m nervous,” he said. “I’ve never really been nervous before.”

“Why’s that?” Butch asked curiously.

“I’ve always been so damn careful through the years to not get any females pregnant,” he sighed. “Been so damn adamant that I never wanted kids. But seeing Zsadist with Nalla…Wrath and Beth with their son. Rhage and that wonderful little girl he adopted. I want that. I’m going to look like a hypocrite. Also…what kind of price is this child going to pay? What hell am I going to be passing down to them?”

“We’ve talked about this,” Butch told him, pulling him close, Marissa and Jane joining the hug. “No matter what happens…we will not let this kid grow up like you did. And if they have any of yours or Payne’s abilities…they won’t be treated any different. They will learn how to manage it. If we must, we’ll take it up with your mother.”

Vishous couldn’t help but smile when Butch nuzzled his neck before giving him a quick kiss.

“Thanks,” he sighed. “I know I’m being stupid about this.”

“It’s not stupid,” Marissa snapped, pulling him close. “You can’t help it. And we appreciate the honesty, the willingness to be open. It’s not easy and we know it.”

“Ready to go in and tell the house the good news?” Jane asked, pulling him towards her.

He nodded. Walking into the dining room, they found everyone there. Rhage noticed them walk in and brought it to the household’s attention. Vishous felt nervous as the room went quiet, everyone gathered turned to them.

“How are you, Marissa?” Rhage asked softly. “Butch said you fell when he told V to get to the clinic?”

“I’m much better,” she answered, putting her arms around both his and Butch’s waists. He put his arm around hers and Janes’. “Thanks for asking.”

“What happened?” Wrath asked.

“Well…I’ve been having trouble keeping food down. Due to not eating very well and dealing with a nasty kitchen accident at Safe Place, it caused my blood pressure to spike and caused me to faint. I hit my head, so they took me to the clinic to get examined. That’s when we got great news.”

“What kind of news?” Bella asked, bouncing Nalla on her lap. The smile on her face suggested she knew.

“I’m pregnant,” Marissa said, blushing as everyone gaped at the four of them.

“And she’s not the only one,” Jane added. “I’m pregnant too.”

That got everyone cheering, excited with the news. Fritz brought out the champagne along with a sparkling cider for the expectant mothers.

“Can I ask how the hell you’re pregnant Jane?” Rhage asked. “I mean…aren’t you a ghost?”

“I guess whenever I’m fully solid, my biological processes must be working, and it was just the right time,” she said with a shrug.

“You look a little pale there, Vishous,” Zsadist said with a grin. “It kind of surprises me…you always said you didn’t want kids.”

“I…I’ve wanted this,” he admitted to the room. “For a while actually. It’s…I’m scared. For Jane. For Marissa. But I can say that I want this, and I’ll be there for them both.”

“Same here,” Butch said with a smile.

“And you have our support too,” Wrath told them as Fritz kept passing out glasses. “Congratulations to the four of you!”

He felt a lot better as they sat to have dinner.

 

**  
5 months into pregnancy  
**

 

*Vishous*

 

He growled at his alarm as it went off just behind him. Yawning, he turned and slapped the thing into silence. As he woke up, he couldn’t help but smile as he ran his hand along Jane’s growing belly. The four of them had done some renovating of the Pit, turning his and Butch’s bedrooms into one Master Suite. Butch and Marissa was on the other side of Jane, Butch all but wrapped around Marissa from behind. As scary as both of their mates being pregnant at the same time was, he couldn’t help but feel excited. He’d been watching them carefully, keeping an eye out for any of the most common complications of vampire pregnancy. None of them popped up and he knew neither of them would hide anything from them about this. Even Havers was pleased with their development and that things were going very well for both of them. Vishous couldn’t help but smile as Jane stirred, turning in his arms to face him.

“Evening,” he purred, kissing her. His hand went to rest on her stomach again. She placed hers over his. “Feel ok?”

“I’m good,” she sighed. “Glad the worst of the ‘morning sickness’ is over.”

“I know,” he told her. “Hungry?”

“Starving,” she replied. “I would kill for a stack of pancakes.”

“Blueberry?” he asked, helping her get up.

“Yes please,” she answered, heading for the bathroom.

She already had a little bit of a waddle in her step, which brought his attention to her body. He just couldn’t get enough of her like this. V stretched and headed for the guest bathroom. After using the facilities and washing his hands, he headed for the kitchen. Ten minutes later and he had stacks of fluffy pancakes ready; blueberry for Jane, a stack of chocolate chip for Marissa and a plate full of both kinds for him and Butch to split. Marissa was next to come out of the bedroom. She was adorable in her pajamas; a long sleep shirt and pants adorned with little sheep. Her bump was just as pronounced as Jane’s. Both females had thin, athletic builds, so it was easy to tell they were pregnant. He and Butch definitely weren’t complaining.

“Mmm…thank you, V,” she purred, having a seat on his left, pulling her pancakes closer and drizzling warm syrup over the stack. “You spoil all of us.”

“Nonsense,” he said, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “The two of you are giving our family something precious. I love cooking for all of us. That and it’s easier for one person to keep up with what makes you two sick.”

“You think we could walk over to the main house and at least spend some time with everyone?” Jane asked as she had a seat on his right. “Don’t get me wrong, I love being here, just the four of us. Especially when neither one of us could spend more than an hour before getting sick. But I miss just being around everyone.”

“Rhage and Mary called me earlier,” Butch said as he walked in, pulling on a t-shirt. “They wanted to know if we wanted to join them in seeing a movie in the main house.”

“Sounds great,” Marissa replied.

They went quiet as they finished their First Meal, enjoying each other’s company. It was great. Once they were dressed, they headed up to the main house, choosing to go across the courtyard.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he told the three of them after helping to ensure Jane and Marissa made it upstairs safely.

“Where are you going?” Jane asked, feeling a little worried.

“I…I’m going to see my mother,” he told her. The three of them went still and looked at him. “I feel I need to let her know about this.”

“Ok,” Butch said with a nod. “We’ll sit with Rhage and Mary to chat. If you aren’t up to this after, just let us know.”

He nodded and went into Wrath’s empty study. Vishous sent out a request to enter the Sanctuary. It was a surprise that his request was answered immediately. As he materialized next to the fountain of the Sanctuary, Vishous went to his knees and waited for his mother, the Scribe Virgin, to approach him. Looking around, he went still when he saw she was sitting under her tree of birds. All of the ones he’d brought her. She looked towards him.

“You may approach, warrior,” she said, gesturing to him.

He got to his feet and resumed the position on his knees before her.

“What brings you here, seeking an audience with me?” she asked, her tone giving nothing away.

“I came to inform you that my mates, Jane and Marissa, are pregnant,” he answered.

She froze completely. Even though her face was covered, he could tell she was more than shocked by the news.

“You…are full of surprises, son of mine,” she said, her voice warm and full of affection. “It was a shock to me when I found out you, Butch, Marissa and Jane became mates to each other. But I can tell it’s done amazing things for all of you.”

Relief had him relaxing in his position, easing from his knees to his ass, his back to her as he leaned on the bench she was sitting on.

“I can feel that something else troubles you,” the Scribe Virgin said. “What has your mind racing, Vishous?”

Vishous sighed heavily. “I worry about quite a few things about this whole thing.”

“Tell me,” she urged, moving to where she was right behind him.

“I worry that they are only pregnant with my young, none from Butch and that something will happen to where we can’t have anymore,” he said, unable to stop himself. “It scares me that any children I sire will have to deal with visions…”

“Be of ease,” she interrupted, her hands coming to rest on his temples. He went stone still for a moment, but relaxed as she massaged gently, helping him relax. “My poor son. Such a heavy heart during such a joyous occasion. May I ask a favor?”

“You may,” he answered.

“May I spend time with the four of you?” she asked. “I wasn’t there for you or for Payne when I should have been. I don’t want that to happen with this next generation. If you will allow it.”

“Really?” he asked her. His eyes went wide as he realized what he’d done. He could practically feel her laughter as she ran a hand through his hair.

“Yes, really,” she replied, sounding amused. “Dinner, perhaps?”

He nodded and smiled. She surprised him again when she pulled him up for a hug, holding him tight. Vishous held her back. When he let go, he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes as he got to his feet.

“I will come say…5:00 a.m.?” she asked.

Vishous nodded and took his leave. When he got back, he found Marissa and Jane chatting with Rhage, Mary, Zsadist and Bella.

“You ok?” Butch asked, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I am,” he sighed, squeezing him tight before letting go. “I’m ready for a movie. How about you guys?”

The movie was a great distraction and it was great to spend time with some of their other Brothers. After the movie, they went downstairs for a quick snack. Butch and Vishous were a little wary when Z and Rhage fawned over their mates, but they knew they were happy for them. As they walked back to the Pit, Butch reached out and took his hand.

“You ok?” he asked. “You seem distracted.”

“My mother has asked to join us for our Last Meal,” he replied.

The three of them turned to him, surprised.

“Well…,” Butch said after several minutes, “Any ideas of what to make?”

“Tacos sound really good right now,” Marissa replied before he could even come up with an answer.

“Ooh, you read my mind,” Jane said with a grin. “Please tell me we have what we need for enchiladas too.”

“I’ll check the fridge and have Fritz make a quick run for anything we’re missing,” Butch laughed. “Why don’t you three relax?”

 

**  
Two hours later…  
**

 

*Butch*

 

“Would you relax, man?” he asked Vishous for what felt like the millionth time. “You’re going to give yourself a damn stroke.”

“I can’t help it,” V sighed. “I’ve never had to entertain for the Scribe Virgin.”

“Stop thinking of this so damn formally then,” he told him. “Just think of her as your mother. You’ll get through this easier.”

“Think we should change into something a little…more impressive?” he asked, looking down at the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing.

“Trust me,” he told Vishous, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Casual will be better. More comfortable that way. Besides, do you want to try and convince Jane and Marissa to change?”

They both looked into the living room where the girls were sitting and watching TV. Both were dressed in one of Butch’s many t-shirts and leggings. Hearing a knock at the door, Vishous’ hands trembled slightly as he finished setting the table. Butch went and answered the door. He was honestly surprised. Butch had been expecting a short figure draped in black. Not a female Marissa’s height with pale skin, flame red hair and brilliant green eyes wearing skinny jeans, flats and a blue blouse.

“Hello again, Butch,” she said to him.

“Scribe Virgin?” he asked. He clapped a hand over his mouth. “I’m—”

“Don’t worry,” she told him with a bright smile. “You’re family now. And please…call me Analisse.”

Butch smiled and let her inside. This was going to be an interesting evening.

 

*Vishous*

 

He was puzzled as Butch came back with an unfamiliar female. She was about Marissa’s height, complexion similar to Marissa’s. Her hair was fire red and her eyes were green. Realization dawned on him as she came up to him and hugged him.

“Good evening, mother,” he said carefully as she pulled back.

“And a good evening to you as well,” she replied. “I know this isn’t a look anyone’s used to. But this is a family thing and I felt I didn’t need the whole ‘holier-than thou’ look.”

“Thank you, Scribe Virgin,” Jane sighed as she approached, pulling her into a hug. “No offense, but I wasn’t about to dress fancy for anyone with this ridiculous belly. Ugh…I feel so fat and awkward.”

“I think you look great,” she told her. “And please, call me Analisse…or mom.”

“You’re being very casual,” Marissa said as she had a seat. “Don’t misunderstand, it’s great. I’m just…surprised.”

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about things,” Analisse sighed. “I screwed up with Vishous and Payne. I know that now. I was very pleasantly surprised when Vishous came to me and gave this wonderful news. To me, it’s a second chance to be part of the family I started.”

She had a seat between Vishous and Marissa. Jane sat on his other side, with Butch between her and Marissa. His hands were a little unsteady as he passed dishes around, but Analisse didn’t seem fazed at all. She asked questions and he couldn’t help but smile while Marissa showed her how to put together a taco and how to eat it. It was so surreal…having a meal with his mother, the deity who created their whole race. He couldn’t help but laugh when she added habanero sauce to a taco and clearly wasn’t expecting the heat. Marissa handed her a plain tortilla to help her get the heat out of her mouth.

“What are you hoping for?” Analisse asked, looking towards Jane.

“I would love to have a boy,” Jane answered. “But I’m excited just to be able to have kids with the love of my life.”

“Same here,” Marissa purred, leaning into Butch. “But Havers told me we probably won’t be able to tell gender until about midway through. So that’s another four months for me. Jane’s lucky; our next appointment tomorrow should allow them to find out.”

“You all share appointments?” Analisse asked, getting another helping of enchiladas.

“We do,” Marissa answered. “The four of us are in this together.”

After they finished dinner and dessert, the five of them sat in the living room and decided to watch a little TV. He was a little nervous when Analisse eased up against him, but he refused to let it show. Putting his arm around her, she cuddled close. She continued talking with Marissa and Jane, making great conversation. Before he knew it, he’d fallen asleep sitting there.

 

*Butch*

 

When he heard V’s tell-tale soft snoring, he couldn’t help but snicker. Analisse was wide eyed with surprise as he turned toward her warm body and held her tight to him.

“Sorry,” he whispered, helping get her untangled from Vishous’ grip, replacing her with a large pillow.

He didn’t know the difference, now deep in sleep. Analisse sat next to Marissa, smiling as she looked toward Vishous.

“I take it he doesn’t sleep well?” she asked, concern in her tone.

“He’s scared for the young,” Butch sighed. “I understand it, but it’s taking a lot out of him. He isn’t sleeping, and he eats enough to make sure he can help me feed Marissa. I hate to see him like this.”

“And his visions will probably dry up if there’s anything that could happen and that will make this worse,” Analisse sighed. “He looks so peaceful…it reminds me of when I was raising him, before his father got him.”

“What was he like?” Jane asked, rubbing her belly.

“He was a handful even before he turned 3,” she answered, with a smile. “Always running everywhere…he would get underfoot with the Chosen and the Directrix at the time would get so mad at him. But then when he’d get caught and heard a stern tone, Vishous would turn on the charm and be so adorable, they couldn’t stay mad at him.” She looked over at him, saddened. “His father did so much damage to him. It’s such a shame.”

She got up and went over to V. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, he seemed to ease even deeper into sleep, if that was possible.

“I’ve ensured pleasant dreams,” she said as the three of them looked at her. “And helped with his fears a little bit.”

“How?” Marissa asked.

Analisse blushed. “I took a quick look ahead in time. What I saw…everything turns out more than fine. It’s not easy, but all will be well. I altered a few things, make sure that it appears as a dream, so he doesn’t look too far into it. He’ll be ok.”

“Thank you,” he told her. “I know it isn’t traditional…with the chance of loss being so high and all, but I was hoping to throw a gender reveal party, even a baby shower a month or two before they’re due. We would love to have you there.”

She grinned and nodded. “I’ll be glad to come.”

He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

“I had a good time tonight,” Analisse said, heading for the door. “Tell Vishous I would appreciate him to come visit me once a week.”

 

*Vishous*

 

He startled himself awake when he rolled and landed on the floor.

“What?!” he shouted in surprise, looking around the room.

Butch laughed a little as he helped him get off the floor and sat him down next to him.

“You look like you slept well,” he said, putting his arm around him.

“I did,” he sighed. “I was more relaxed than I’ve been the last couple of months. My dreams…it’s tough sometimes to know if any are visions, but I know from when I met Jane…the visions would be dried up. That’s the biggest relief.”

“Your mother had a good time,” Butch told him, pulling him close. He kissed his temple, then his cheek. “She would like to have you visit every week.”

“Sure thing,” he sighed heavily, easing in his hold.

Butch kissed him a few more times before pulling him up and into their room. The girls were sleeping soundly on one side of the bed, leaving them plenty of space. They undressed quickly, Butch easing into bed and sitting up against the headboard. Vishous straddled his hips, naked and more than willing for some loving. He’d been so strung out lately, sex with any of them had been the furthest thing from his mind.

“Turn around so I can prep you, V,” he purred.

Vishous complied, groaning as Butch eased lube slicked fingers into him. He rocked into the strokes, lightly stroking his cock for a tease. When he felt a small hand pull his hand away, Vishous turned to see Jane ease up against him. Leaning in, he kissed her, Jane groaning softly.

“Can we play too?” Marissa purred, rubbing her belly.

His cock twitched. V nodded, pulling her close and kissing her too. Butch slapped his ass, making him get up. Marissa laid up against the headboard, Jane settling in on her hands and knees between her legs. Vishous kissed her shoulder, easing in to place behind her. Butch sat to the side for the moment, stroking himself.

“Get her ready for you, Vishous,” he growled. “Once you’re seated in her, then you get me.”

He purred as he watched Jane touch and taste Marissa, making her gasp and moan so prettily. While she did that, he started teasing her with his fingers and nibbling on her shoulder. Jane shuddered under him. Looking towards Butch as he moved down her body, biting lightly and making her whimper.

“God, Vishous,” she panted, pulling away from Marissa. “It’s been too long, baby.”

“I’m sorry, Jane,” he sighed, easing down to his knees on the floor, kissing her hip. “Things are going to be better. Now…I want to hear you scream my name, baby.”

Spreading her thighs a little more for himself, he licked up her center before settling into a rhythm with his tongue and lips. It didn’t take long for her to cry out his name, her legs pinning him in place. He was more than fine with that. He made her come twice more before she pulled away, moving up to give him room on the bed while Butch got up and stood at the foot of the bed.

Vishous eased his cock into her slowly, making her sigh and moan with pleasure. Butch growled low in his throat as he saw Marissa reach over to the night stand and grab one of their smaller toys and handed it to Jane. Marissa and Vishous moaned loudly as Jane and Butch eased into them at the same time. Feeling Butch move in him, it drove his hips into Jane steadily, making them both pant and moan.

“Ohhh…next time…I’m wearing my strap on for Marissa,” Jane growled, keeping pace with Butch’s strokes. “Damn…feels so good.”

Jane leaned forward a little more and licked Marissa’s clit, stroking her belly at the same time. It made the female scream as she came all over Jane. V growled, running his hands over Jane’s baby bump, which had her crying out her orgasm. He followed her, and Butch was right behind him, filling him up perfectly. The four of them went twice more just like that. Afterwards, Butch held Marissa, coming inside her once more before he had nothing left. The four of them got washed up quickly and back into bed together.

 

**  
The next night…  
**

 

He was nervous about this visit, he couldn’t help it. This visit may allow them to see what Jane was having. Normally, vampires didn’t want to know, to avoid the grief if they lose the child. But to hell with tradition. They wanted to know. Jane was pacing with nervous energy. He knew better than to say anything. Not after she nearly took his head off for not putting away the toothpaste earlier that evening. Both he and Butch gave the nurse that came to take them to a room a look of appreciation. Butch helped Marissa up onto the table first. As she got settled, Havers came in. It was pretty obvious to Butch he was trying to mend her relationship. This would be his niece or nephew. He couldn’t help but appreciate the effort.

“And how are my two best patients doing?” he asked, snapping on a pair of gloves.

“Very good,” she sighed. “Nausea is pretty much gone. But these stupid cravings are annoying me, and I feel like a blimp with how much weight I’ve put on.”

“You’re at a great weight,” Havers told her with a smile. “Your blood work has been perfect. I imagine your mates have been reading a lot of the books I recommended and make sure you get what you need.”

“We do,” Vishous told him.

After the standard exam, Havers brought over the ultrasound machine. He fired it up and after spreading the conducting gel on Marissa’s belly, he placed the wand on her. Flipping a couple of switches, they heard a very rapid beat. It sounded…odd. The look on Havers’ face was one of surprise. Vishous got a little worried.

“Something wrong, Havers?” he asked, dread twisting his gut.

“No,” he replied, a smile on his face. “It’s multiple heartbeats.”

Turning the screen to where they could all see, they went quiet. The screen was fuzzy, but there were two very distinct forms on the screen.

“Twins,” Havers said. “Both are the perfect size at this stage of pregnancy. And see this line here?” He ran his finger along a slightly wavy line, close to the center of the screen. “This indicates two amniotic sacs. They will be fraternal, not identical. And you and Jane were both serviced by Vishous and Butch?” The girls nodded. “It’s uncommon, but it’s possible they could have each sired the young you carry. From this distortion in the digital picture…I would say one of them is Vishous’, due to the latent power in his body from his mother. Hmm…” He moved the wand a bit more and smiled. “You’re in luck Marissa. I can see the genders, quite clearly, even at this stage of development.”

“What…what are they?” she asked.

“You’re carrying a boy and a girl,” he answered.

Marissa had tears in her eyes, the most serene smile on her face as she looked at the screen and listened to the sound of the young’s hearts. It was one of the best moments of their lives. Hell, of his life definitely. Havers printed a few pictures and once done, helped Marissa clean off the gel and get up off the table. Butch and Vishous helped Jane up nice and easy. The good doctor went through the same exam with her. V couldn’t help but smile fondly as Jane helped Havers get the gel on her belly. She was all but vibrating with excitement as Havers put the wand to her.

Again, the sound that came through was loud, fast…and clearly more than one beat. Tears fell as the screen was slightly distorted again, but they were able to make out two distinct bodies, moving slightly. Havers noted that it was the same thing as Marissa. Two young, two separate sacs.

“The heartbeats are good and strong,” Havers said with a smile. His smile got wider as he moved the wand a little. “And clearly not shy in the slightest. The one on the right is a boy, as you can see here.” Havers circled what was the young’s male anatomy with his finger. “And the young on the left is a girl. Congrats to you. Given you’re technically human, you should be feeling the young move and kick soon.” He printed more pictures, wrote down their next appointment and handed it to Butch. Vishous got up and crossed over to help Jane down from the table. He leaned in and kissed her, resting his hand on her belly.

“I love you, Vishous,” she sighed, placing her hand over his. “This…this is easily, one of the best days in my life.”

“Same here,” he purred, giving her a gentle rub. “I’m still scared, that’s not going to go away easily. But as long as I have all of you with me, I can beat it.”

“You got that right,” Butch said, squeezing his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

 

**  
Two days later…  
**

 

*Butch*

 

“Vishous,” he sighed heavily as he finished looking over the last of the decorations in the Pit for the gender reveal. “Next time I have a bright idea like this…shoot me first.”

He shrugged and pulled Butch close.

“I kind of like it,” he said with a smile. “Though you had to be a big nerd about it.”

“It wasn’t my idea for a Harry Potter theme,” he snapped playfully. “That was lovely Jane’s idea.”

“I’m carrying ‘em, I get to pick how we do this,” she called across the house. “Did you take the House test?”

“Yes,” Butch groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“Oh, you’re just mad you aren’t Gryffindor, admit it,” Vishous teased, poking him stomach playfully. “It’s kind of cute you’re a Hufflepuff.”

“Bite me, Ravenclaw,” he growled.

“Hey, I like my House, fuck you very much,” Vishous laughed. “Stop being jealous of my mate since she ended up in Gryffindor.”

“I still have no idea how that’s even possible,” he said. “Both of you are such brainiacs.”

“She’s fiercer,” Vishous replied. “Just like Marissa is scary cunning and a Slytherin.”

“That test had to be rigged,” Butch groused. “Had to be.”

“Is everything ready?” Jane asked as she came out in the robes Fritz helped her set up. “You can’t see any of the color showing right? I spilled a little water on the sleeve and the color bled through.”

“Nope,” Butch replied. “Is Marissa dressed?”

“Yep!” she called, coming out dressed the same way.

He pulled her close, holding her tight.

“You’re sure you’re ok with this?” he asked. “I know it’s not traditional…”

“I love it, Butch,” she interrupted, kissing him. “True, it’s not something in our tradition, because death comes to so many in this situation. But I pray and give thanks every day when I go to bed and when I wake up that everything is going so well for us. For having both you and V. I love you so much. And I love V and Jane more than I ever thought possible. No matter what happens, that will never change.”

“Alright lover boy,” V teased. “Time for us to get changed.”

After they got changed, they heard the front door open and heard voices. Butch growled, annoyed when he heard Rhage snicker as they walked back out, wearing their own set of robes. Mary jabbed him in the ribs and gave them a smile. Over the next twenty minutes, the rest of the household showed up, enjoying the food they had set up. The games they had put together to play were enjoyed by all, giving him and V a good laugh at Rhage’s expense. After an hour and a half of festivities, Zsadist spoke up, much to his surprise.

“So, are we going to get to find out the big news or are we going to have start listening to Rhage whine like Nalla?” he asked, bouncing said little one on his knee, making her laugh.

“Alright, alright,” Vishous chuckled, getting everyone’s attention. “Again, thanks for coming everyone. We know this isn’t something done traditionally…but when have any of us been about tradition?” That had everyone laughing in agreement. Butch smiled when he noticed Analisse come in and around to the four of them. Those gathered noticed and were a little surprised when she announced who she was. “Anyway, we decided to put a little something together to reveal more about what we’re expecting. It was Butch’s idea.”

“But the theme was Jane’s,” Butch added quickly, making everyone laugh.

Vishous rolled his eyes, smiling widely.

“Yes,” V sighed. “It was Jane’s idea for the theme. But like she told us, it’s her and Marissa having the young, so they got to choose how to do this. Marissa loved Jane’s ideas naturally. And because we’re both wrapped around their fingers, we went along with it. The four of us even took the official House test to place ourselves correctly.”

“Ten bucks says Butch is Gryffindor!” Rhage called out, making everyone laugh.

“I’ll take that bet,” Phury said, shaking his hand.

“You owe Phury some money then, buddy,” Vishous laughed as he pulled the piece covering the house crest, they had put on his robes. Butch blushed lightly when they laughed as the Hufflepuff crest was revealed. “Naturally, I’m Ravenclaw.” He pulled his patch, revealing his crest. Jane eased up next to him, Marissa with Butch. “Jane is Gryffindor and Marissa, much to our surprise, is Slytherin.”

Everyone continued to watch while the four of them went to stand in bone dry children’s pools that were set up towards the center of the room.

“I designed our robes to change color in warm water,” he explained, making sure both of the girls didn’t trip getting into place. “If the color is yellow or blue, then it’s a boy. If the color is red or green, then it’s a girl.”

“All of your robes are made like this?” Mary asked, clearly confused.

“You’ll see,” Vishous said with a wink. “Mary, could you and Bella come up and stand on the chairs behind me and Butch?”

Both females did as he asked.

“Rhage, mind handing them each one of those buckets of water on the table over here?” he asked, looking over to their closest friend.

The male grinned and did as he was asked.

“On three, douse me and Butch,” he said. Butch tensed in preparation. “One…two…three!”

He flinched as he was soaked from head to toe, opening his eyes moments later to grin as everyone was clearly shocked at what was revealed. Looking down at himself, he saw that the robes were now white, the number 2 in bright orange down his front. Everyone was quiet, puzzled looks on their faces. Zsadist was the one to put it together.

“They’re both carrying twins?” he asked.

Butch nodded, everyone clapping, clearly excited for the other part of the reveal. Bella and Mary moved to Marissa and Jane. On a second count of three, they were soaked from head to toe as well. Everyone went quiet again. He could practically hear their minds processing the information in front of them. The girls’ left sides were red and green striped, their right sides striped in yellow and blue.

“So…wait,” Rhage started in, pacing a moment. His eyes went wide a few moments later. “Both are carrying twins, both carrying one girl and one boy…but you don’t know…who the sires are?” He paled a moment later. “You…the four of you…shared during Marissa’s needing?”

Butch nodded.

“Well color me shocked,” Rhage replied. “I’m surprised you didn’t maim each other during that.”

The four of them shrugged and nothing more was said about that revelation. They enjoyed spending time with their family, eagerly awaiting when their newest additions would come along.

 

**  
3 ½ months later…  
**

 

*Vishous*

 

It was just another evening off for him and Butch. With Marissa and Jane both expecting, they made sure to be on the same rotation schedule, so they could be off at the same time. Wrath finally took them both out of rotation when Jane started the last trimester of her pregnancy. That and they were the only two that could survive her wrath currently. He couldn’t help but laugh whenever the other males in the house treaded lightly around her.

He was currently cuddling with her in their bed, watching some awful reality TV. A tray of snacks sat on the bedside table, half eaten. Vishous had gotten to feed her by hand, which he felt honored she allowed it. Lately, Jane had had a horrendous stubborn streak, insisting on doing everything herself. She’d even hit either of them whenever they offered to help or just show affection. He was grateful she was in an affectionate mood currently. Vishous purred when he felt a nudge against his palm, where it rested on the side of her belly.

“Easy, little one,” he murmured, rubbing the spot. “Take it easy on your _mahmen_.”

“They’ve been really active lately,” Jane sighed sleepily. “And they’ve been beating the hell out of my bladder. Honestly…I’m ready for them to come out.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” he sighed. “I know you must be uncomfortable. Only a few weeks more and they’ll be here with us.”

“Butch and Marissa still out?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied. “They’ll be back soon.”

Jane eventually fell asleep in his arms. He loved how peaceful she was, a small smile on her face and her hands on her belly. He must’ve dozed off because the next thing he knew, he was on his side on the bed, alone. Yawning, he got up and found the bathroom door closed. He knocked and opened the door a crack.

“You ok in here?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Just…I…I got stuck sitting here. I can’t get up.”

Vishous laughed softly, helping her up. Once he helped her get clean, he took her arm and helped her out into the living room. As she sat, Jane gasped loudly. He frowned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she replied, wincing, before crying out in actual pain. “Vishous…I think it’s time. This…this doesn’t feel like the false labor from two weeks ago.”

“It’s ok sweetheart,” he told her, keeping himself calm. “Just breathe, ok? I’m going to call Havers.”

She nodded.

He got his phone and dialed Havers’ personal number.

“How can I help you, Vishous?” he heard Havers ask as he answered.

“Hi," he said. “Jane believes she has went into actual labor and is a little...concerned. Can I bring her in?”

“Bring her in,” Havers said. “Can’t be too careful.”

He grabbed her bag and just as he was leading her out, Butch pulled up with Marissa in the Escalade. Vishous breathed a sigh of relief.

“What’s wrong?” Marissa asked from the front.

“We’re going on a little trip to the clinic,” Vishous said calmly, helping her into the back.

As he climbed into the back, Butch got his belt back on and made it quick down to the highway. Butch sped the whole way to the clinic. Jane panted and cried out, whimpering as she was clearly experiencing contractions. When they got to the clinic, Havers was waiting with a nurse and a wheelchair. Once they got her settled in a room, Havers got her feet in the stirrups and did a quick check.

“Well, you’re 3 centimeters dilated,” he said. “But I can tell your water hasn’t broken yet. We’re going to get a couple of sensors on you to monitor you and give you another couple hours to see if your water will break on its own. If not, we’ll break it for you. You’re in good hands.”

An hour later, Jane was pacing the room and as she made another circuit around…her water chose to break. Butch hit the Call button for the nurse while V got her settled in the bed. She kept hold of his hand as she screamed in pain. A minute later, she eased back, panting. Havers came back to check on her.

“Five centimeters,” he said, snapping his gloves off. “Things are moving pretty easily. For now, anyway. I suggest you get some sleep while you can.”

“Thanks, Havers,” she sighed. Before he left, she tensed and grabbed hold of Vishous’ hand again. He winced as he felt his fingers bend under the pressure as she screamed at the pain.

Havers went ahead and checked her again. “Six and a half. These two really want to be born.”

He finally left to make his rounds. Things were quiet for the next four hours. Jane felt the need to walk so Butch helped her, letting him walk her around. Jane screamed as another contraction tore through her hard. Once it passed, he helped her sit back in her bed. When another contraction hit her, they called for Havers. When he managed to check her, he called for a nurse.

“Time to get you to delivery,” he said. “Only one of you can stay with her.”

“Go on,” Butch told him. “We’ll be waiting for you when it’s over.”

Vishous nodded, following alongside Jane as they wheeled her into delivery. Two other nurses were waiting on them. Once she was settled into delivery, she was panicking a bit.

“I need to push,” she whined as Havers got scrubbed in.

“Go ahead,” he told her as he settled into place.

He kept hold of her hand and encouraged her as she powered through the contraction, pushing hard. When she eased back, Havers moved a bit closer in.

“I can see the head,” he told her. “You’re doing great. Push again.”

Jane bore down and followed his pattern of breathing, staring into his eyes.

“Alright, head’s free,” Havers said. “One more good push and the shoulders will be out. Push!”

She listened to the good doctor, sitting forward as V took hold of her other hand. Growling, Jane cried out as she pushed. She slumped back in relief as a loud, ear-splitting wail rang out. He turned towards the doctor as he cut the cord. V couldn’t help but feel not only relief, but excitement as the little girl was shown to Jane.

“Say hi to your daughter, Jane,” he told her softly, kissing her forehead.

“She’s beautiful,” Jane sobbed. She was tired, but clearly happy.

“Alright, we got one more,” Havers said. “Let’s see about breaking the water for this one.”

Vishous growled nastily when Jane screamed as Havers quickly broke the second young’s sac, the fluid spilling out quickly. He winced as he felt his fingers and the bones in his palm crack from the force of her grip. Jane pushed, screaming incoherently. As she fell back against the elevated gurney, another bleed inducing scream rang out through the delivery room.

“This boy has some lungs,” Havers said with a chuckle.

He handed the young to a nurse and he delivered the afterbirth quickly. Havers gave her his best as he stitched up the little bit of tearing she had. Jane looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

“Someone’s all doped up on endorphins, aren’t they?” he asked softly, reaching up and brushing her hair back. “You did so well, Jane.”

“When can we see them?” she asked.

“They’re getting examined and getting cleaned up,” one of the nurses said. “Everything went very well, but the sun’s up. Havers wants you to stay the day and make sure your vitals stay strong. If there are no issues, you can go home tonight. Now, let’s get you bathed and into your recovery room for the day.”

Vishous helped with getting her clean by stripping them both and holding her up, the nurse carefully scrubbing her clean. He kissed her and whispered to her, telling her how lucky he was to have her and now…their young. The nurse gave him an apologetic look, clearly uncomfortable with being part of such a private moment.

“Be at ease,” he told her softly. “My mate has survived the birth of our young with no complications as of yet. I’m very blessed. Thank you for helping me tend to my mate.”

“That and he knows I’d kick his ass for being rude,” Jane said as the nurse dried her off.

“True,” he muttered, making both females laugh.

The nurse helped him get her into a new gown and then into the recovery room bed. Jane sighed contentedly as she eased back. Vishous winced as he flexed his non-gloved hand. There was definitely some damage.

“Let me see to that,” Havers said as he walked in, a cast kit in hand.

The doctor quickly checked and cast his hand…just as a precaution. The pain went away, which he was grateful for.

“I went ahead and did paternity tests along with some basic blood tests to make sure everything is ok,” Havers told them.

“How are they?” Vishous asked, giving the doctor a hard look.

“Their tests came back perfect,” Havers replied. “They are very healthy.” Two nurses came in, holding a bundle each; one pink, one blue. “The paternity tests were interesting. Jane…your daughter was sired by Vishous. Your son…by Butch.”

Vishous was surprised it was possible for him to sire a daughter. He accepted the pink bundle easily. The first thing he noticed was she had his diamond eyes. V couldn’t help but smile as he held her close. The hair on her head was dark. Her complexion was all her mother though. Looking up, he watched Jane take her and Butch’s son into her arms. He could see the kid looked just Butch, but the hair was all pale blond, just like Jane’s.

“He has my eyes,” Jane said, the smile on her face priceless. “He’s perfect.”

V eased up next to her on her bed, letting her get a good look at their daughter. That smile of hers only got wider.

“She’s beautiful, Vishous,” Jane whispered. “She’s going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older.”

“Nope, not dating,” he said. “Never dating.”

Jane chuckled, letting her head lean on his shoulder so she could look at both children. He purred softly, leaning down to kiss his daughter’s forehead. Pride hit hard when he felt her small hand fist in his goatee. The tiny grip was strong. Jane helped him untangle her little fingers from him, laughing softly. As he sat back again, he heard a knock at the door.

“A nurse told me you were here,” Butch said as he cracked the door open a bit. “Are you up for visitors?”

“Please come in,” Jane told them.

Butch and Marissa came inside the room. Butch pulled chairs up next to the bed on V’s side. Poor Marissa looked tired and uncomfortable. She rubbed her belly absently. Vishous did a switch with Jane and got to his feet carefully. Butch smiled as he took the baby from V, getting his first look at him.

“Handsome devil, isn’t he?” Butch asked, unable to take his eyes off the boy.

“He’s yours, you know,” Jane said nonchalantly.

The male went still, looking up at the both of them. Vishous laughed a little. “Jane has given you a son and me a daughter. But no matter what…they will be loved.”

“Mind if I call and tell the household?” Butch asked, easing the young into Marissa’s arms.

“Go ahead,” he yawned.

Butch held the door open for a nurse to bring in a couple of cribs. He stepped out while V helped the nurse lay the young down. They fell asleep as soon as they were set down. Vishous gave Jane a kiss and tucked her in. She was out like a light a few minutes later. He sat next to Marissa, placing a hand on her belly. V smiled as there was a nudge against his palm.

“You must be exhausted,” he said quietly. “I can ask Havers for a cot or something.”

“I’m ok right now,” she sighed. “You’re not disappointed, are you?”

“Never,” he sighed. “Even if both of yours are Butch’s or if your daughter is mine as well, I will love all four the same. Butch and I will lay our lives down for them. Being here, right now…I feel whole. Just like when Butch and I were together for the first time. It’s hard to believe it’s been over a year…nearly two since that.”

Marissa smiled and kissed him before using his shoulder as a pillow. When he felt her relax against him, he quickly texted Butch to ask for a rollaway or something so Marissa could rest properly. Putting his arm around her, he enjoyed the peace.

 

**  
That Night…  
**

 

When they walked in the foyer, Vishous gestured for them to be quiet, not wanting to upset the little ones. The household was gathered, two new cribs at the center of the foyer. The lights were dimmed, and candles were lit around the space. Jane and Butch had both little ones still in their car seats, setting them down carefully. Vishous couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he unstrapped their daughter, Butch doing the same for their son.

“Bring the young forward,” Wrath said softly.

The two of them complied with the request, V setting her in the left crib, Butch setting him in the right crib. Wrath and Beth came forward as they stepped to the side. Marissa came to stand by Butch, Jane coming to stand beside him. He held her close. Everyone was quiet as Beth helped Wrath fasten the bows they made to each crib. After that, their brothers came up, two at a time. Minutes later, the cribs were a rainbow of colorful ribbons, celebrating the two new lives. Wrath came back to the cribs, Beth helping guide him to stand before them.

“Have you chosen a name for your daughter, Vishous, son of the Bloodletter?” Wrath asked.

“I trust you,” Jane whispered to him.

“Our daughter’s name is Hannah,” he answered. He squeezed Jane’s hand when he heard a sob come from her.

“So be it,” the King said with a smile.

“A petition was made to me to bestow a warrior’s name upon the male young,” Wrath said, Beth helping to turn him towards the boy. “I have chosen to grant this request. I understand that Butch is the sire of this young?”

“That is correct,” Jane replied. “And I agree with carrying on tradition.”

“I have chosen a name,” Wrath said with a growl. “This child shall be named Phear.”

The brothers growled their approval at the choice of name for the newest generation. And while the boy may not choose to become a warrior, his name will forever be a testament to the legacy of his family. With the ceremony over, the cribs were taken down to the Pit carefully, the little ones sleeping peacefully. As they got them settled into the nursery they’d finished three weeks ago, two of the younger doggen came in to watch the young while they went back to the main house to enjoy a celebratory feast. Vishous and Butch helped keep Jane and Marissa sitting up long enough to eat. Both females were exhausted, having not slept well during their stay in the clinic. Once they were satisfied that they were fed, the pair of them led their females back to the Pit. It didn’t take much to get them home and into bed. 

Vishous leaned into Butch a little, kissing him quickly. They were both exhausted, having only napped for a couple hours in the last day and a half. But the peace he felt…it was all encompassing and refreshing him enough to keep awake. As he contemplated taking a shower before bed, there was a knock at the front door. He went and answered the door. On the other side was his mother, a stern look on her face.

“You missed our weekly visit,” she said with a frown. “May I ask what was so important you had to blow me off?”

“I figured you’d know what happened…given who you are,” he answered, his face heating with a blush.

“Deity or not, I’ve made a point to not intrude on my son’s private life in such a manner,” she snapped.

“I’m sorry, mother,” he sighed, taking her hand and pulling her inside. “Come and I’ll show you what’s had me preoccupied.”

Analisse was still frowning as he led her through to a door just across from their master bedroom, pushing the door open slowly. He couldn’t help but smile and laugh softly as the look on her face bled into surprise when she saw the nursery. The four of them had decided on soft colors; lavenders and pastel blues with white and black accents. Phury had come in and helped paint the garden scene on one wall. He helped Analisse sit in the rocking chair Fritz and some of the other doggen had helped to make. Butch was already here, having dismissed the doggen back to the house.

“Someone was about to start making a fuss when you showed up,” Butch said softly, bringing Hannah over and handing her to his mother.

He stood off to the side and kind of behind the chair, watching with fondness as his mother got to hold the next generation.

“Her name is Hannah,” he said as his mother rocked the young back to sleep. “When I first held her and looked into my eyes staring back at me from this little angel’s face…that was the name that came to me.”

“What of the other child?” she asked, looking up at him worriedly.

“Right here,” Butch answered, kneeling beside the chair. “His name is Phear. He’s my son.”

Analisse relaxed and that smile of hers only got bigger as Vishous took Hannah from her in order to fawn over the boy. V felt unstoppable as he held this small piece of himself as she slept on, surrounded by family. His mother cooed and sang to both children, the pair of them eventually slipping back into a deep sleep. Once the young were placed back in their cribs and Butch had grabbed one of the baby monitors, turning it on once out of the room, Analisse took her leave after getting a promise of dinner out one night coming up.

“We should get some sleep while we can,” Butch said with a yawn, pulling his shirt off as they got back into their bedroom.

Vishous nodded, yawning as he undressed. He got into bed first, pulling Jane close while Butch went around to the other side and pulled Marissa to him, curling himself around her from behind. Both were asleep in moments.

 

**  
Six months later…  
**

 

*Marissa*

 

She couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Butch struggle with changing Phear's diaper. They had practiced on the other children of the house…but it looked like that practice went out the window.

“Damn it,” he growled as he went to pick up Phear and the diaper stayed behind.

As he went to put the baby back down, his son felt it was the perfect time to relieve himself. All over the front of Butch’s shirt.

“You’re my kid for sure,” he sighed, shaking his head as she waddled into the room. “My mom always made a point to tell everyone I peed on her every time she changed me.”

“Need some help?” she asked, making him turn to look at her.

He blushed and nodded. Marissa showed him again how to properly put the diaper on the child, ensuring it stayed on. Phear simply smiled and cooed as she picked him up and got him into a fresh onesie. It was a dark blue with the Red Sox logo on it.

“Such a quiet little thing,” she purred, bouncing him as she walked around the room.

“Wait until colic or teething,” Butch said. “Talk about sleepless days and exhausting nights when you have to work after no sleep and tend a screaming baby for hours.”

“We’ll take it in stride, won’t we?” she said to the baby, nothing but smiles. “Besides, me and Jane can threaten and blackmail the other brothers into enduring that torture with us.”

When the baby started to fuss, they moved out to the living room, Butch heading for the kitchen. He was quick with warming a bottle and handing it to his _shellan_ , now seated on the couch. Jane and Vishous were with Analisse, having dinner as a night out after Jane’s last check up with Havers. Which left the two of them with babysitting duty. They didn’t mind, since V and Jane had done the same thing for them last week. Marissa winced as she settled the baby in her hold and started feeding him.

“Are you ok?” he asked her, having a seat next to her. “Another cramp?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “They’ve been getting worse since earlier this morning.”

He turned on the TV and half paid attention to the talk show on. His attention kept getting drawn to his _shellan_ and son, watching him with fascination. Once Phear was done and burped, he was clearly ready for some more sleep. He took the young from Marissa and settled him in the nursery. Little Hannah was awake, but clearly content to stare at her mobile. Butch could only smile. The peace in the house was abruptly interrupted when he heard a cry of pain from the living room.

Butch rushed in…and felt like his heart stopped. Marissa was holding her belly, shaking all over. Her water had broken, the fluid having stained the couch and was all over the floor. There was a little blood. He forced himself to move, kneeling next to Marissa. She grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed hard.

“Call Havers,” she gasped. “Dearest Virgin…it’s too soon. 3…3 months too early…”

“Honey, look at me,” he said, keeping his voice level and firm.

“I need you to stay calm and breathe deep,” Butch told her, trying like hell to take his own advice. “It’s going to be ok. Can you do that for me, baby?”

She nodded. He started taking slow, deep breaths. It encouraged her to mimic him. The squeeze on his heart loosened as the stress on her face bled away and she relaxed back into the cushions. Still holding her hand, Butch made a call to Vishous.

“What’s up, Butch?” he asked. He could hear Jane and Analisse laughing in the background. “We’ll be on our way home soon.”

“You might want to cut your evening short,” he said slowly, keeping calm. “Marissa’s water just broke.”

“Is there a lot of blood?” V asked. “Any bleeding right now?”

“There’s a little blood, maybe enough to fill a spoon or two,” he replied. “She’s not bleeding right now.”

“That’s good,” Vishous sighed. “I’m going to call Havers and me and Jane will be there in a minute.”

“Ok,” he answered. “I’ll…stay with her.”

Hanging up, he called Fritz at the main house and asked him to have someone come over to watch the children, so he didn’t have to leave Marissa. As he finished that call, Marissa’s breathing started to pick up. He took her hands in each of his and kept her eyes on him, helping her breathe through the contraction. She screamed towards the end of the contraction. Butch probably had some broken fingers, but he didn’t care. He needed to be here for her.

Butch managed to get her on her feet and out of her clothes. But as he went to pick her up and take her into the bedroom, Marissa eased back down onto the couch again. She screamed as another contraction tore through her. This was moving so fast…Butch felt panic creeping up on him again. He shoved it aside and kept himself with her, helping talk her through it.

“We’re here,” Jane said as she came in from the front, tossing her coat and purse aside. “How far apart are the contractions?”

“Only about a minute or two,” he answered, Marissa growling as a cramp hit her leg.

Butch quickly helped take care of it. Vishous came over and kneeled in between Marissa’s spread legs, none of them concerned with modesty at the moment.

“This is going to be a quick one,” he said. “She’s already six and a half centimeters dilated.”

“I’m going to kill you both!” Marissa yelled out as she sat forward and screamed as yet another contraction tore through her. “This…is…torture!”

“It isn’t easy,” Jane chuckled, smoothing her hair back. “But it’s going to be worth it.”

“Fuck!” she barked as yet another contraction hit her hard.

Once it passed, Vishous checked her again, his eyes wide.

“Marissa…I need you to push now,” Vishous told her, getting into position.

She needed no further encouragement as she started bearing down, crushing Butch’s hand as she strained. When she eased back for a moment, V was shifting a bit.

“Head’s out,” he told her. “Now for the shoulders. It’s going to suck, but the rest will be easy. Another big push. Come on, Mars.”

Marissa growled nastily as she pushed again.

“You’re doing amazing, Marissa,” he told her, leaning in close. He noticed Analisse had shown up, setting out a basin of warm water and soft towels. “They’re almost here, baby.”

“Damn you and your dick, Butch,” she growled as she pushed again, crying out as an audible pop rang out.

She sighed in relief as she eased back, and a loud cry rang out through the house. Butch looked down and saw Vishous clamping and cutting the cord.

“I know little one,” V said softly as he stood with his knees bent. “Here’s your son, Mars. He’s finally here.”

Marissa cried and smiled as she got a look at the young. But it was short lived as her water broke a second time. Vishous hesitated for a moment when he saw his mother coming over to take the child from him. It didn’t last. He handed the young off carefully to be cleaned before getting back into position. This one only took one big push from Marissa. The baby popped free easily, noticeably smaller than the first. The girl took her first breath and screamed loud enough to make them all wince. Vishous was quick with getting the cord clamped and cut. He handed her to Jane as she came around, to get her cleaned and examined.

After helping deliver the afterbirth, Vishous made Butch go to Havers, who had just arrived. V couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the doctor get out two cast kits in order to cast up Butch’s hands. One good feeding would allow him to remove those after a few hours. But better safe than sorry when it came to the hands. Vishous eased down next to Marissa. She was sweaty and bloody from all the exertion, but there was such a peaceful calm about her. It was just like with Jane.

“You did so well, Mars,” he whispered to her. “And they’re healthy. A bit on the small side, but perfect.”

Havers came over and put stitches in to aid the with the small tears from the birth. It was quick and she didn’t even move. Butch came over next and V helped him place plastic over his casts before he picked Marissa up. They went into their bedroom, going straight into the bathroom. Butch held her close, doing exactly what he’d done for Jane after the birth of their children; spoke softly to her while he cleaned them both carefully. Once that was done and he’d helped them dry off, Vishous helped her into one of her flannel nightgowns.

Together, they got her into bed, propping her up comfortably. The pair of them eased in on either side of her, giving her comfort. Butch sighed as Marissa took hold of his left hand carefully. He kissed her cheek and rested his head on top of hers, where she rested it on his shoulder. They must have dozed off because they were both startled awake when Havers knocked on the open door. Jane and Analisse were with him. Analisse was holding a blue bundle, Jane a pink one. Jane came to him, Analisse went to the other side, to Vishous.

“Did paternity tests again,” Havers told them. “Butch, you sired the girl. Vishous sired the boy this time.”

He was all smiles as he took his daughter from Jane. She was a small thing, wisps of honey blond hair capping her tiny head. She yawned, one of her tiny hands waving in the air slightly.

“Welcome to the world, sweetheart,” he whispered. The newborn chose that moment to look up at him, making him gasp. She had two different colored eyes. The left was a honey gold, the right was the same ocean blue that Marissa’s were. “Wow. Hello there to you too, gorgeous.”

“Is something wrong?” Marissa asked, sounding worried.

“No,” he answered, easing back to where Marissa could see her better. “I was just surprised by how beautiful she is.”

Marissa gasped too when she got her first real look at their baby girl. “You’re right, Butch. We do good work, hmm?”

“That we do,” he chuckled, handing her to Marissa.

Getting up, Butch went around and knelt beside Vishous, who was busy getting acquainted to his son. The baby was the carbon copy of V, right down to the scowl on that tiny face. The fine hair on the baby’s head appeared to be blonde, but it was hard to tell from how fine it was. When he looked up at Butch, he could already tell this little one was a fighter. His eyes were ocean blue and shrewd.

“I’ve got a feeling we’re going to have our work cut out with this one,” he said, gently stroking his cheek with his fingertips.

The boy squirmed at the touch, leaning into it. The smile on his face was priceless. V and Butch helped Marissa feed the pair, both being good and taking to nursing well. Once they were done and nodding off, Jane and Havers took them to place them in the nursery. Marissa watched them go, looking sad.

“It’s alright, love,” Butch told her, helping her lay down. “You need rest and it’ll be best while they are asleep too.”

“Stay with me?” she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

“Yes,” he replied. “Just let me get some water and use the bathroom first? Do you need anything?”

She shook her head and laid down. He was quick with getting a bottle of water, drinking a quarter of it as he made his way back to their room. Marissa was fast asleep. Butch was quick with using the toilet and once he’d changed into some of his sweats, he eased down next to her. Pulling her close, he held her while she slept.

 

**

 

The next night, they went across the courtyard as a family. Once again, Butch and Vishous was carrying their newest young into the foyer; Butch carrying his daughter, Vishous his son. The foyer was done up the same way it had been 6 months ago. Everyone was smiling from ear to ear, clearly excited to see their newest niece and nephew. Once they were set in the cribs for the ribboning, everyone couldn’t help but comment at his little girl’s eyes. After the cribs were adorned, once again, Wrath was led forward, facing his daughter.

“Have you chosen a name for your daughter, Butch O’ Neal, Dhestroyer, descended of Wrath, son of Wrath?” the king asked.

“I have,” Butch replied, lightly squeezing Marissa’s hand. “Her name is Jadhiriana. Jade for short.”

“So be it,” Wrath said in kind, a big smile on the male’s face. He then turned to the boy. “Once again, I found another petition to give a warrior’s name to this newest male; sired by Vishous. Again, I grant this request and I’ve chosen a name for him. He shall be named Vhiolence.”

Vishous gave Wrath a brief bow as they all gave their approval at the naming of another potential warrior in their ranks. Butch made a note to ask about that little move later. The cribs were then moved off to the side, their mates going with them.

“Now,” Wrath started again, Fritz bringing the crystal bowl and pitcher over they used for mating ceremonies. “We have two new fathers to inscribe with their young’s names. Shall we do this at the same time?”

He and Vishous nodded. Removing their shirts, they knelt before the king. Rhage and Zsadist approached them first.

“What is the name of your first young?” they asked in unison.

“Her name is Hannah,” they replied.

They had discussed how to do this ceremony and decided to have each person that comes up to do a whole name. Once they were done, Tohrment and Qhuinn came up next.

“What is the name of your second young?” they asked.

“His name is Phear,” they replied.

This one hurt more as it was positioned just below the fresh name.

Phury and Wrath were next. Blaylock was with Wrath to assist.

“What is the name of your third young?” they asked.

“His name is Vhiolence,” they answered through gritted teeth.

Butch had to bite his tongue until he tasted blood as this name was carved further down his back, the slices over his spine the worst ones. He looked over to see Vishous shaking from the pain as well. But they were both silent. Their strength was in question now. They couldn’t show weakness. Rhage and Qhuinn came back up, Rhage with V this time.

“What is the name of your fourth young?” they asked, sounding a little choked up.

“Her name is Jadhiriana,” they answered, keeping their words clipped and even.

This one felt like it took eternity. When they finally stopped cutting, he bore down and looked at the floor, preparing for the dump of salt water. He ground his teeth together as pure, white-hot agony stole his vision from him. But he stayed silent. A minute later, he blacked out. When he came to, everyone around him helped him up and into a chair. Looking to his right, he saw Vishous was getting the same treatment.

“Congratulations to the four of you,” Wrath told them. “I’d be careful if you have more kids though. We can fit maybe one or two more on your back. Then we’ll have to use your legs.”

“I think we’re good for now,” Butch panted, giving him a smile.

The rest of the evening was spent in good company, enjoying delicious food and watching their family meet their newest additions.

“You ready for this next adventure, V?” he asked, taking hold of Vishous’ hand.

V grinned as he looked over to him.

“Bring it on,” he answered, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

The End


End file.
